conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United American Confederation
The United American Confederation (American Confederation, America; incorrectly the United States) is a republican confederation of fifty one republics and a single confederated district. The American Confederation is sometimes incorrectly referred to as the Confederate States, which existed only during the Civil War period of American history. Its forty eight contiguous republics and single confederated district are located in the central part of the continent between Canada and Mexico to the north and south, and between the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans on its east and west. The Republic of Alaska is located in the northwestern part of the continent, with Canada to the east, the Bering strait to the west, the Arctic to the north, and the Pacific Ocean to the south. The Republic of Hawai'i and Pacific Islands is spread across the Pacific Ocean, primarily in the Polynesian Triangle. The Republic of Puerto Rico and Virgin Islands is located in the Caribbean Sea due east of the Dominican Republic and west of the British Virgin Islands. With a combined land area of 3.79 million square miles and a population of 424 million people, the American Confederation is the third largest country in the world by both population and land area. It is one of the most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations in the world, the product of three centuries of immigration from nearly every old world country on Earth. The American Confederation has several territories across the Sol System as well, with colonies on Mars, Luna, Phobos, and Demos. Modern American history begins with the founding of the Jamestown colony in 1607 as the first permanent European colony in the modern American Confederation. The subsequent further colonization of the Eastern seaboard resulted in the original Thirteen Colonies. An increase in taxes after the Seven Years' War by the British government led to the first colonial revolution against a European empire in 1776. Being an ally of France, it was expected to support the French Empire during the Napoleonic Wars, but Britain also expected the same from the United States. The resulting neutrality and lack of decision led to the War of 1812, in which the United States proved itself capable of defeating a European empire for a second time. The War proved the legitimacy of the American country to the rest of the world, and the United States began to expand primarily after the end of the War. The outbreak of the Civil War in 1860 led to the end of slavery in the country, and also ended further civil conflicts between the rights of states and the federal government. America proved to be highly important in both World Wars, arising as a super power out of the the wars that destroyed many of the planets other powers. A Cold War with the communist Soviet Union was effectively won and proved for America to be the world's sole super power. The War on Terrorism began with the September 11th attacks in 2001, which would begin the decline of the United States as a super power. Financial turmoil beginning in 2007 resulted in the Second Civil War in 2013 after the nation fell off a figurative fiscal cliff. The war ended in 2017 with the Treaty of San Francisco and the Vesara Resolutions which placed a provisional federal government until the Treaty of New York City in 2018, which formed the modern United American Confederation out of the dying United States. The United American Confederation is a democratic republican confederation with a small national government consisting of a President as the head of state and government, a fifty one person Congressional Council as its legislature, and three Departments which manage the national military, the national code of rights, and foreign affairs. All other forms of governance are left to the governments of the republics, which are sometimes considered to be semi-sovereign countries in their own right. The Confederated District of Washington is the only subdivision of the Confederation which is in some way directly governed by the small national government. The United Confederation is a member of the United Nations, the NATO, the NAFTA, and the OAS. History Second American Civil War In late 2012, Congress was called to an emergency session to attempt to solve the financial crisis before the fiscal cliff deadline on January 1st, 2013. After nearly two weeks of no action in the Congress due to party impasses, the country supposedly did not make the deadline, and taxes were raised to their pre-2001 levels. With a large increase in taxes, most of the country ran into further economic difficulties after the 2007 recession left the country in a fragile economic state. Unemployment rose to 9% by March, and civil dissidence grew to the high taxes along with the worsening government capabilities. In June, protests had begun in nearly every major city that the government was simply spending too much money on programs that were highly unnecessary, namely the War on Terrorism and the large amount of foreign military installations. By the end of July, President Obama declared a national state of emergency as cities began to be filled with protesters demanding the immediate withdraw of foreign based troops. On August 2nd, 2013, the Mass Riots of August began in Miami, Atlanta, Mobile, Charleston, and Charlotte demanding the recall of foreign troops, the ousting of President Obama, the restructuring of the nation's budget, and the withdraw elimination of expensive government programs. The riots spread to most major cities by mid-August, and soon President Obama authorized martial law by the National Guard to restore order to the country. On August 29th, 2013, protesters in St. Louis, Missouri, were fired upon by National Guardsmen in the St. Louis Massacre, outraging many across the country. As fear of similar events across the country arose, citizens began to take arms and attacked Guardsmen and Policemen across the country. The United Nations evacuated New York City after declaring the Obama administration illegitimate for allowing the massacre of civilians in St. Louis. The NATO and the UN Security Council both voted to support the rebel groups, much to the despair of the United States federal government. Meanwhile, the conditions in America worsened as the federal government shut down all national institutions. The largest rebel groups in the country were the Southwestern based Republican Guard Front in Arizona, New Mexico, and West Texas, the Northeastern Second Patriots in Massachusetts, Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Connecticut, Rhode Island, and upstate New York, the Manhattan Commune in Long Island, New York City, and northern New Jersey, the Wolverines in the Midwest, the Great Plains, and the Northwest Pacific, and the Neo-Confederates in most of the former Confederate States. The RGF, SPs, MCs, WLVs, and the NCs declared their separate jurisdictions the just cause for America, and declared a formal state of war on the United States federal government. With the support of the NATO and the UN, the American rebels began combat on US Armed Forces military stations in the country. What was left of the Obama administration fled to California, where the northern half remained mostly loyal despite the massive protests in Sacramento and San Francisco. The federal government declared the United State of Jefferson to be the principle ruling body over the United States, and the areas not controlled by rebels fell into sheer anarchy. The Neo-Confederates marched north across the Eastern seaboard to destroy the city of Washington, but the burning was prevented by Loyalists at the Battle of Arlington where the US armed forces were still in power. As conditions worsened in the United States, the UN voted to intervene on behalf of the American people, and the organization launched an aide mission known as the UNMROUS. The organization, with the help of Canada, was successfully deployed into Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Michigan, Minnesota, North Dakota, Montana, Idaho, and Alaska. However, local rebel groups grew fiercely opposed to foreign intervention in their territory, and the Battle of Detroit, the Battle of Albany, the Battle of Seattle, and the Battle of Helena was the direct result of this. After seeing how much the Americans resented intervention, the UNMROUS's operations were halted until a rebel group agreed to allow aide in their jurisdiction. By 2014, the entire country had fallen into the hands of rebels with the exception of the United State of Jefferson, which had become a fortress like nation between the Cascades, the Sierra Nevada, and an extensive line of defense in areas not covered by mountains. To combat the largely fortified enemy, the rebel groups banded into the United American Revolutionary Front which would combine all rebel forces into once central body. The UARF allowed for foreign aide into secured areas, and the group also secured the border of Jefferson into a DMZ. The composite forces of the UARF were grouped into the Army of the North, the Fleet of the Pacific, the Army of the South, and the Army of the East. A fourth army, the Army of the West, would be deployed on coast with the assistance of the Pacific Fleet. With arms salvaged from the former US armed forces, the armies and the fleet were able to successfully secure their respective positions along the DMZ. Using satellite photos from the NATO, the rebels learned that the US federal government had transformed the Illinois Valley and the small Oregon town of O'Brien into a massive redoubt, and that the government was using the fortress valley as their primary base of operations. The UARF launched two simultaneous campaigns into the territory, the Southern Jefferson Campaign and the Northern Jefferson Campaign. The Northern campaign marched south bound to meet up with the Southern campaign near Medford. Meanwhile, the West Army launched an invasion of Crescent City and Eureka with the assistance of the Pacific Fleet. The Battle of Crescent City was a shattering defeat for the United States, but the Battle of Eureka was quite the opposite. The successful UARF forces in Crescent City marched south to attempt to assist the invading army at Eureka, but they were intercepted at Klamath by US federal forces and forced to surrender. With the loss of the entire West Army and the failure of the Coastal Invasion, the North-South Army remained in Medford while a second Coastal invasion could be organized. Yet, this proved to be impossible as the US federal naval forces had defeated the Pacific Fleet, and annihilated the chances of a second coastal invasion. Their waiting also proved to be fatal, as the Battle of Medford became a slaughter of the UARF Army and caused a retreat back into rebel controlled lands. The success of the US federal forces prompted the Reclamation of Washington Campaign and the Reclamation of San Francisco Campaign, both which proved to be successful in terms of territorial gain. Reports of slavery and oppression from the federally controlled areas startled the international community, and with the approval of the UARF, the United Nations authorized UNMROUS to continue its operations against the federal government. The Pan-Jefferson Campaign was launched in 2016 as an attempt to destroy the United States federal government en masse. The Battle of Los Angeles and the Third Battle of Seattle resulted in a kick start to the UNMROUS-UARF operations, and by December the Siege of Illinois Valley began. The Siege lasted four months before the federal government surrendered, and the Treaty of San Francisco ended the Second American Civil War on April 18th, 2017. The massive economic and infrastructural damages to the post-war United States left the country in a state of disarray during the following two months. On July 9th, the leader of the UARF Jose Vesara proposed the Vesara Resolutions to form a congress of the people in Washington D.C. to establish a new American government. With the UN as moderators, states sent representatives to the Congress which debated on the formation of a new government into 2018. After nearly eleven months of debate, revision, and compromise, the Second Articles of Confederation were signed into action, forming the current United American Confederation's government system. With the 2018 American Confederation national elections, the nation was formally recognized by the United Nations and was seen as the official successor of the United States. Fall as Superpower Before the Second American Civil War ravaged much of the nation, America had already began to decline as a global power after its economy was shattered by the 2013 fiscal crisis. The new government left a weak national government to manage the mass destruction, and some states found it difficult to begin reconstruction with their limited resources. With the assistance of Canada, the newly elected President Vesara enacted the 2018 Accords of Reconstruction which would allow for a national government to assist weaker states during their reconstructions. The powerful national government would then be eliminated once the reconstruction ended nationally, and this plan was accepted by every republic in the confederation. Petroleum imports were seen to be a major distress factor in the former United States, and so a public campaign to limit the use of petroleum was started along with the reconstruction plans. By the beginning of 2019, 47 republics had banned the use, sale, and import of petroleum, and the final four republics made it illegal by mid-2019, with Texas as the last. Without petroleum people began to find alternative means of transportation, and a resulting 60% drop in road length was reported by the beginning of 2020. Not wanting the confederation to drift entirely apart, the national government appointed railway companies to begin the construction of a massive intercity network that would primarily replace interstate travel. As reconstruction began to come to a close, a final measure to increase the amount of national mass transit systems was approved by all republics. The act increased national mass transit use to a standard of 65% in all cities by 2022, and reconstruction was officially ended by the national government. The overall result of reconstruction led to an increase in the urban population by 13%, resulting in 95% of all Americans living in urban areas with at least 50,000 people. On March 8th, 2022, the UNMROUS was ended after the last area, Puerto Rico, had been successfully implemented into the Confederation. After three more years of stability and increased local concern at mega-corporations, the economy was officially designated as stable by the International Monetary Fund. Fears that the massive corporate governmental system would retake some republic's governments, all fifty one republics adopted the Fontenot Agreement. The Agreement would make all government matters public, and that government-military secrets would be banned from existing in the adopting republic. The Agreement was further extended in some republics to make massive corporations illegal, as they would jeopardize the economic structure of the region. After several more years of economic regrowth and civil stabilization, the American Confederation rose back to its position in a the ranks of world powers, though it would never be able to make up its former glory. Category:United American Confederation Category:MineCraftian's Stuff